Princess Ivy
Princess Ivy is the main antagonist of the upcoming Sofia the First special The Curse of Princess Ivy, and will be voiced by Anna Camp. Background Ivy was once a princess of a far away black and white kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming queen and when she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her when Amber took Sofia's amulet without her permission to get a Disney Princess to come for her (which counted as a bad deed), and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. Trivia *Although her curse over Enchancia turns the kingdom black and white, her skin is unaffected. *She shares the same hair color as other villains, most closely resembling Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. **The hair color scheme is also commonly used by other villains, such as Cedric the Sorcerer and the evil Alex Russo from The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. The future counterpart of Shego from Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time has a similar white streak in her black hair. *Princess Ivy's voice will be performed by Pitch Perfect and former True Blood star Anna Camp. *She was the first princess summoned by the amulet that is not a Disney Princess and is also not here to help. *There's a hint that the butterflies are her magic, as they turn everything into black and white. *She is the first villain in the series to try and destroy the Amulet of Avalor instead of stealing it for its power like Cedric and Miss Nettle (Because she was summon by the Amulet, If the Amulet is not destroyed, she will be sent back to her prison and stay there forever). *She's also very similar to Chick Hicks, Turbo, and Mor'du: She's a villain who became evil because of jealousy and hubris, She tried to take over a place through a hostile takeover. She's also the same kind of foil for Amber that Chick Hicks, Turbo, and Mor'du were to Lightning McQueen, Wreck-It Ralph, and Merida respectfully: A villain that helps them become a better person by embodying an evil they will become if they don't change due to having similar personalities and back stories. *She is the first evil princess to appear on the show (second if you include Sofia's evil copy, Sofia the Worst). * with the exception of the Disney Princess, She's the first adult princess to appear on the show. Gallery The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-13.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-11.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-7.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-6.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-4.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-3.png The-curse-of-princess-ivy-book-pages-4.jpg The-curse-of-princess-ivy-book-pages-3.jpg The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-21.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-17.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-16.png Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Females Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singers Category:Siblings